Season two
Season 2 starts in June 2010. The season will have 20 episodes. Also it will have a new production company Open Productions it will feature Betsy bowling and a brick wall comes up and a live pin holding a sign saying Open. Episodes 1."Take Your Time" ; "Betsy is Late for School" (2010) (Season Premiere) Take Your Time Betsy learns how to take her time . Betsy is Late for School Betsy's Mom wakes Betsy up very late. 2."Imagine Time" , "Mom's Trip" (2010) Imagine Time Betsy and her friends imagine what to do today. Mom's Trip Betsy's Mom goes on a trip to visit her brother. 3."Betsy's New Computer" , "Science Club" (2010) Betsy's New Computer Betsy's Dad buys a new computer. Science Club Scott doesn't go to school for a few days for a science convention. 4."Basketball", "New Baby" (2010) Basketball Mrs. O' Connor and the kids compete in the 1st Annual Lakeshore Elementary Basketball game. New Baby Betsy's Mom is having another baby. 5."Game Show Rules", "Home on the Range" (2010) Game Show Rules Betsy is a contestant on her favorite game show. (Guest Starring Alex Trebek as himself) Home On the Range Betsy loses her toy doll while on a field trip to a ranch. 6."Meeting Time", "Pet Day" (2010) Meeting Time Bus Driver Bob has to go to a meeting with Principal Warner and is replaced with a substitute bus driver. Pet Day Betsy brings her pets Kitty and Gracie for pet day. 7."At the Supermarket", "Tummy Trouble" (2010) At the Supermarket Betsy goes to the supermarket with her mother and Kevin. Tummy Trouble Betsy eats too many cookies without permission and gets a stomach ache. 8."Grandparents Day", "Restaurant Business" (2010) Grandparents Day It's Grandparents Day at Lakeshore Elementary and Betsy's grandmother lives far away just then Betsy's Dad gets a call from his mother and says she'll be coming Betsy is excited. (Guest Starring Joan Rivers as Betsy's Grandmother) Restaurant Business Betsy is really hungry and she says her stomach is making noises and wants to go someplace she's never been before and Betsy's Mom says that they opened a restaurant near by and Betsy says she wants to go. 9."Family Time", "Billy's Big Oops" (2010) Family Time Betsy has cousins over for a visit. Billy's Big Oops Billy plays with Betsy's new toy plane without asking her and breaks it. 10."High School Memories", "The Best Moment" (2010) High School Memories While cleaning the attic Betsy finds pictures of her mother and father when they were in school. The Best Moment Betsy learns that her mother is having a baby boy. 11."Skateboarding Lessons", "Ice Cream" (2010) Skateboarding Lessons Billy teaches Betsy how to ride a skateboard. Ice Cream Betsy's Mom takes Betsy and her friends to get some ice cream. 12."New Friend", "Lessons Work" (2010) New Friend Billy is jealous of Betsy's new friend. Lessons Work Betsy learns that lessons must be learned. 13."Marine Time", "School Dance" (2010) Marine Time Betsy's uncle visits from Iraq. School Dance Everybody practices for the school dance. 14."Wrong Bus", "Betsy's Journal" (2010) Wrong Bus While going home Betsy gets on the wrong bus. Betsy's Journal Betsy's Parents buy Betsy a journal for her birthday. 15."Favorite Song", "Accused" (2010) Favorite Song While Betsy is listening to her favorite song. Billy accidentally turns off the radio. Accused Betsy, Billy and Maria are accused of shoplifting. 16."Running Away", "New Job" (2010) Running Away Betsy considers running away from home. New Job Betsy's Mom gets a new job working as an accountant. 17."Problems", "New Driver" (2010) Problems Betsy's stomach is growling during class and doesn't know why. New Driver Betsy and her friends get a new bus driver when Bus Driver Bob gets fired.